


Prince Charming

by artenon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: snkkink, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!” Eren said as an idea came to him. He sat up, looking down at Jean excitedly. “Let’s describe how we look to each other. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jean said, blinking up at him. “You go first.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Eren stared at Jean thoughtfully for a minute. “You look…like a horse.”</p><p>(vampire AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe this is the first eren/jean i wrote
> 
> i cannot believe i'm posting this
> 
> i cannot believe
> 
> (fill for [this kink meme prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4032032#cmt4032032)\--basically, based on the tumblr post about two vampire friends describing what the other looks like because they can't use mirrors)

They were stargazing.

Well, it hadn’t started out as stargazing. It had started out as a race to see who could spot constellations quicker, but with all the experience they had, the fun had quickly worn off. But the night air was nice and cool and the grass bed was pretty comfortable, and they were both too lazy to move, at least until morning forced them to—so, stargazing.

Eren lay with his arms pillowed behind his head as he stared up at the endless sky. “Isn’t it kind of sad that we’ll never be able to see what we look like?” he asked. “I think about that a lot.”

From beside him, Jean replied, “Nah, I’m okay. If I ever saw myself, I’d just ruin myself for everyone else.”

He paused, expectantly.

“I don’t get it.”

“Because I’m hot,” Jean said. “And I know no one will ever be as hot as me, so it’s good that I can’t use myself as a frame of reference for hotness.”

“I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous in my entire life,” Eren said. “And it has been a very long life.”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“I’m not!” Eren turned on his side so he could face Jean properly, propping his head up with his arm. “You’re not even hot.”

“Wow, tell me how you really feel.”

“Fine, fine.” Eren laughed a little as he returned to his original position. “You’re not _that_ hot.”

“You’re not hot, either, dickhead,” Jean said. “I’m probably a hundred times hotter than you.”

“Hey!” Eren said as an idea came to him. He sat up, looking down at Jean excitedly. “Let’s describe how we look to each other. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay,” Jean said, blinking up at him. “You go first.”

“Hmm.” Eren stared at Jean thoughtfully for a minute. “You look…like a horse.”

“Fuck you, I thought you were being serious.”

“I am!” Eren said indignantly. “It’s not my fault you have a horse-face!”

“Well—you have a baby-face!” Jean snapped. “How’s it feel to know you’re gonna have a baby-face for the rest of your life? Baby-face!”

“Better I look young and virile than have a _horse-face_.”

“Do you even know what ‘virile’ means? You don’t look _young and virile_ , you look like a little kid.”

“Still better than a horse-face, horse-face.”

“I don’t even know what that looks like!”

“You’ve got a long face,” Eren said. “And light brown hair that looks really soft, and your eyes are amber.”

Jean was silent. “You have really nice eyes,” he said grudgingly after a moment. “They’re like a bluish-green, and they’re big and _really_ expressive—like right now, I can tell you’re surprised and happy—well, okay, now you’re annoyed—”

“Stop that! It’s weird.”

 “It’s true, though.” Jean twitched his shoulders in a little shrug.

“Okay, what’s my hair like?”

“It’s brown, kind of dark. It’s usually really messy.” He paused. “My hair looks soft?”

“Softer than it feels,” Eren snorted, reaching out to ruffle it. He slid his hand down to cup Jean’s cheek, and rubbed his thumb lightly over his lips. “You’re pretty when you smile.”

“Dashing,” Jean said.

“Huh?”

“I look _dashing_ when I smile.”

“My Prince Charming,” Eren said, rolling his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
